


In Love

by SpringTimeWithDropsOfRain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Imagine if this was canon-, It do be night, Its really just a cute fluffy oneshot, M/M, idk what to do for the tags, it's honestly just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringTimeWithDropsOfRain/pseuds/SpringTimeWithDropsOfRain
Summary: Hajime wasn't surprised to see Oikawa practicing in the park at night.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	In Love

Hajime tilted his head up to the sky, twinkling stars all around and around the endless dark blue vault. Music was playing softly to his ears while he hums to the tune. Hajime just couldn't remember why he was here at the park, sitting on a bench near the outdoor volleyball court. He kicked the ground, small pebbles and dirt were thrown across to the other side; mud staining his white sneakers.   
“Hajime!” A familiar voice called Hajime, he roughly bit his lip. The taste of iron started to go throughout his mouth. Iwaizumi hoped it was just his mind messing with him, but no, of course someone will decide to bother him outside at night.  
“God fucking dammit” he cursed quietly to himself. Hajime takes a deep breath, his hands fiddling with the cold wires of his earbuds. He turns around to see where that recognizable voice belongs to, even though he already has suspicion. His body flinches as he takes a step back, he takes notice of the person that just appeared out of nowhere . The person who dared to call out his name during this time was Tooru. The person who decided to bother him in the dark cold park was Tooru.   
“Iwa-Chan!” Tooru childishly yells with a volleyball in his hand.  
“Oi, shittykawa what are you doing out at this time?” he questions, giving a small daring glance to the brunet.  
“The same goes for you Iwa-chan!” Tooru answers pointing to the other, giving him a smile that Hajime cherishes.   
“Just couldn’t go to sleep, how about you Shittykawa?”  
“Just practising,” Tooru replied, sitting down next to Hajime. The raven-head rolled his eyes at that. Tooru just seemed to be always practising, overworking himself. It hypocritically annoyed him that Tooru was out here at night, and practising. He brings his attention to the brown-eyed boy's face, noticing the other’s nose scrunching a bit as he looks through the phone. Tooru gives Hajime a side-eye. He immediately looks the other way; a tint of red appearing on his face.  
Silence fills the air almost where you can hear the wind howling around the two boys that were sitting quietly on the bench. They just sat there, both enjoying the quiet. Hajime felt something on his shoulder as he looked to see Tooru’s head. Tooru had his shut eyes closed and a small smile performed on his face. Hajime's face turned so red you can compare it to a tomato, as he watches the peaceful resting boy. Hajime could never feel more special than the moment that was happening to him.   
He was so fucking happy, he loved everything about this event; about the boy on his shoulders. Tooru was his life, the reason to live. He lives to see Tooru smile, his heart breaks when Tooru is sad. His heartbeat quickens when Tooru is near him, even by just looking at him. He dreams about Tooru every night, he dreams that he can hold him in his arms, that he can kiss him, that he can cherish him. He puts his head on top of Tooru’s.  
But was he in love with him?   
Head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, Rain/Sock. Call me whatever you prefer! This is my first fanfiction, So I hope it isnt too bad. Don't fear to leave a comment or constructive criticism! And yes- Im sorry it's quite short, I made this at 1 in the morning and never bothered to add on to it. I might add more, If I get any ideas. But for now its a oneshot. Have a great night/day/morning/afternoon!


End file.
